Broken
by prettylittlemills
Summary: She is broken, he is her savior: love is simply a consequence. kyder / *warning* domestic abuse.


a/n: this is dark so if you're not into that, turn around now: there is a very fluffy kryder fic on my page you can read if you prefer that! so yes I hope you enjoy this piece, it came to mind & I'm hurridley uploading it now before work. so please enjoy :)

song recommendations- skinny love- birdy, 9 crimes- damien rice & dead in the water- ellie goulding.

* * *

><p>staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.<br>I tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall.  
>my my my my my my my..my .. my<br>right in the moment this orders tall.  
>- <strong>skinny love, birdy.<strong>

* * *

><p>tick tock..tick tock.<p>

The brush sweeps back and forth, the pot is clenched tightly in her small fist, a cigarette burns in a porcelain ashtray and a tear rolls down her cheek.

With anger she scrubs it away, no, no, no, no. 'This will not do, will not do'

tick tock..tick tock..tick tock.

She turns, sweeps the ever-going clock off her dresser. It falls with a clatter and continues to tick all the same.

With that she falls, a picture on the floor: the perfect girl, sobbing on her bathroom tiles, kitty wilde- broken.

* * *

><p>drip..drip.<p>

She walks down the school hallway, hips swaying, smirk arrogant, the eyes of every boy follows her and the black eye is barely noticeable: she made sure of that.

The choir room is empty as she walks in, sits pretty and places the 'bored' expression on her face.

drip..drip...drip.

Ever pounding rain on the window bugs her but she ignores it best she can as people filter into the room.

She sits straight, a picture among the glee club: the perfect girl, unknown to them in so much pain, kitty wilde- alone.

* * *

><p>run..run<p>

Her blonde hair flies behind her, white blouse ripped at the neck, feet bare, fear pumps through her veins and as she turns the corner ..smack.

For a moment she cringes, but then she see's its _him_: a cheerio on his arm, a worried look on his face once he gives her the once over.

run...run...run.

Her feet pound into the floor, as she moves around him, mascara trailing her cheeks, bruises across her throat.

'Kitty, wait!'

She doesn't stop, a picture to ryder lynn: the perfect girl, running in fear, kitty wilde- scared.

* * *

><p>sob...sob<p>

She's home now, her parents out of the country as always, she dabs foundation at her neck, a cigarette burns in a porcelain ashtray and a tear rolls down her cheek.

With anger she scrubs it away, no, no, no, no 'This will not do, will not do'

sob..sob..sob

Her hands shake as she removes her clothes, walks into the shower, the water is scalding but she barely even notices, the marks down her back run bloody in the heat.

She sinks to the floor of the shower, a picture to herself in the smear stained reflection: the perfect girl, all alone, kitty wilde- lost.

* * *

><p>flinch...flinch.<p>

At school he corners her and she flinches, her neck coated in make up, her eyes refusing to meet his and as he pulls her chin up she sneers.

He looks at her for a moment before the questions begin, what happened**?** was it the new college boyfriend**?** where is he**? **

flinch...flinch..flinch.

She stonewalls him, refuses to answer until the bell rings, she thinks he'll go, prepares herself to face the school.

'Kitty talk to me'

She doesn't, a picture to the golden boy: the perfect girl, refusing to sell out the man who beats her, kitty wilde- vulnerable.

* * *

><p>please...please.<p>

In her room, she promises never to run again, he splits her lip, she quivers but refuses to cry: she knows that will only make him madder.

She looks at him and apologizes, she sais sorry so many times but he shakes his head, and she braces herself.

please..please...please.

'Get the _hell_ away from her'

Coming over the balcony, and moving to stand in front of her , he doesn't falter, not until her college boy has ran, declaring kitty will never see him again, and yelling she better never speak a word of him.

'Kitty'

She sobs before she can stop and he pulls her to him, a picture: the perfect girl, the golden boy, he holding her close, kitty wilde- safe.

* * *

><p>stupid..stupid.<p>

She tells him everything, he holds her and promises to protect her, places a kiss on her forehead and stays with her that night.

She feels safe as he holds her, as he tells her how much he cares and how she doesn't need to be afraid.

stupid...stupid..stupid.

The blonde feels stupid, and she tells him that, he shakes her head and she falls asleep in his arms.

'Thank you'

She mumbles it before she sleeps, a picture: the tired girl, the caring boy, he holding her close, kitty wilde- protected.

* * *

><p>safe..safe.<p>

She wears his letterman jacket to school like armor, he holds his arm around her, people stare and she doesn't give a damn, neither does he.

He makes her feel protected, and she makes him feel whole.

safe..safe...safe.

They walk to the choir room, her black eye a ghost on her skin, he defends her as people yell (that ryder is marley's, as the brown haired girl cries), she tries not to flinch as he walks them out.

'We don't need them'

She nods, and he smiles as they walk to his car: a picture, the perfect girl, the golden boy, together, kitty wilde- happy.

* * *

><p>perfect..perfect.<p>

They fall in love slowly but then all at once, they talk for hours, walk down the hallway holding hands, kiss like there is no tomorrow.

They make each other feel loved, they love with strength, kitty becomes strong, ryder her support.

perfect...perfect..perfect.

She catches a ride home with him, bruises gone, smile back in place, he plants a kiss on her lips and takes her hand.

'I love you'

'I love you more'

He denies that she does, insisting he loves her more and they jest all the way home: a picture, the beautiful girl, the savior of a boy, together always, kitty wilde and ryder lynn- in love.

* * *

><p>jeeze that was intense I know? I wanted to do something a bit dark and this is what came of it.<br>I know it's late but _happy valentines to you all_! I hope you had a great one, I got roses, choccies and a card of my wonderful man, and I hope you all shared and received great  
>love over the holiday.<br>please check out my other fics, and watch this space for more kryder.  
>&amp; as always please review m'lovelies<br>ciao.


End file.
